Por él
by Luu1225
Summary: Sin pensarlo... todos comenzaron a sentir la falta de presencia de Aoyama. [No hay ninguna ship] [Aoyama tiene un accidente]
1. Ausencia

Ninguno sabía para donde iría la situación, todo había salido... mal.

-¿Como se encuentra?- interrogo el profesor Aizawa al entrar a la enfermería.

Recovery girl dejo los documentos que revisaba con anterioridad sobre su escritorio y se dirigió tranquilamente hacia la ultima cama de la habitación, la única que era utilizada por un estudiante.

-Estable- respondió la heroína -pero, no esta inconsciente-

Aizawa miro a la mujer más baja luego de escucharla, ¿a que se refería con eso? Una vez delante del estudiante, Chiyo verifico su temperatura colocando su mano sobre su frente, no tenía fiebre eso fue un alivio.

-No quiero precipitarme pero su estado se asemeja bastante al de un coma y la particularidad que puede provocar eso es demasiado peligrosa, en manos equivocadas así que... ahora pueden ver el resultado- dijo la anciana dirigiendo su mirada al azabache.

-¿Despertara?- pregunto Eraserhead con una expresión intranquila, porque así se sentía y no podía evitar temer por la respuesta. Aun no podía entender como los había descuidado, como había permitido que delante de sus ojos uno de sus alumnos fuera atacado y ahora... estuviera así.

Chiyo lo notó, notó la preocupación en el rostro del heroe y no pudo evitar mirar nuevamente al estudiante, se veía tranquilo... bastante tranquilo.

-No lo se- fue su única respuesta.

La mandíbula de Aizawa se tensó.

[...]

Los estudiantes de 1A fueron puestos al tanto de la situación de Aoyama, tan solo excluyeron el detalle del posible coma al que había sido puesto por aquella particularidad y tan solo se dijo que estaría inconsciente por algunos días. Pero... los profesores estaban al tanto de la situación en verdad.

Aoyama había sido dejado en la habitación del hospital, misma que sus compañeros comenzaron a frecuentar. Lo observaron con una intravenosa que no fue para nada del agrado de varios de sestos, pero si serían por días indefinidos debía mantenerse bien alimentado aun si no podía comer algo en verdad.

La iluminación de su habitación fue disminuida considerablemente aunque Mina y Hagakure se encargaron de que hubiese más luz, Aoyama adoraba la luz y si se despertaba en un lugar tan oscuro estaban seguras que no le gustaría.

-Creí que sonreía aun cuando estaba dormido- comento Mineta sin dejar de ver a su compañero extranjero.

-Eso sería raro- inquirió Kaminari mirando al más bajo antes de volver la vista al rubio -el profesor Aizawa solo dijo que estaría dormido por algunos días, ¿cuanto creen que sea eso?-

Ninguno respondió, porque en verdad ninguno sabía que respuesta dar, no sabían la condición exacta de su compañero solo... que estaba dormido.

-Bueno, tan solo esperemos que despierte pronto- esta vez fue Mina quien hablo, acercandose al cuerpo inmovil del frances tan solo para revolver sus cabellos en una caricia -más te vale despertar pronto, bello durmiente- agrego en broma

-¿Un beso podría deapertarlo?- pregunto Hagakure en general y sus compañeros no hicieron más que soltar algunas ligeras risas, después volvieron a quedarse en silencio, sus miradas se centraron en Aoyama.

Recordaron la forma en la que salió de la nada para impedir que fuesen atacados por aquella villana. El fugaz momento en que mando a volar con su laser a aquella mujer pero también como esta antes había logrado posar sus manos en el frances.

Todos observaron el cuerpo de Aoyama desplomarse en el frio suelo del lugar que había sido testigo de un nuevo ataque de la liga de villanos contra los estudiantes de UA.

Ninguno pudo evitar sentir sorpresa al ver al frances ponerse en peligro de esa manera, lo conocían. Sabían que Aoyama no era de arriesgar su vida por otros, pero tal parece... que eso había cambiado.

Guardaron silencio, pidiendo cada uno a su manera, que Aoyama despertara pronto y agradeciendo lo que había hecho.

[...]

En verdad no era como si su presencia no hubiera sido ignorada antes, si bien Mina siempre lo interrumpía o los demás lo ignoraban cuando hablaba, no era como si su presencia fuese en verdad algo que alguien notara siempre.

Pero de alguna forma...

Siempre fue costumbre de Iida llegar puntual a clases, siempre ser el primer y la segunda persona que acostumbraba llegar temprano tambien era Aoyama. Pero el comienzo de la semana no fue así, aunque el espero verlo y escuchar su peculiar saludo, pero no fue así.

Uraraka y Hagakure disfrutaban el hablar de cosas bastante triviales con Aoyama. Así que fue normal que au presencia faltara cuando ambas estaban hablando.

Midoriya estaba empezando acostumbrarse al frances, cuando le regalaba esos extraños bocadillos o cuando hablaban mediante mensajes aun cuando se tenían al lado, no pudo evitar sentir que algo faltaba cuando se iba a dormir.

Sin duda para Tokoyami se le había hecho una costumbre tanto saludar por la mañanas como despedir al rubio en las nochoes cuando estraban a sus respectivas habitaciones, pero no hubo eso durante esas semanas.

Shoji, Ojiro, Sero, Momo, Satou, Kirishima, Kaminari, Jirou, Mineta, Koda, Todoroki y hasta Bakugou, cada uno de los alumnos de 1A... comenzaron a sentir la falta de presencia de Aoyama.

Cada uno... comenzo a extrañarlo.

[...]

El tiempo parecía no pasar para Aoyama que aun seguía dormido, luciendo como si no hubiese pasado ni siquiera un día. Pero para los demás, habían pasado 2 semanas.

Durante ese tiempo sus compañeros decidieron algo luego de ver a Recovery Girl ir a la habitación del rubio tanto para verificar sus signos vitales como para cambiar su suero, era un trabajo en el que los alumnos decidieron ayudar, a su manera claro.

Ayudarían a que Aoyama despertara pronto.

[...]

La estudiante con particularidad de creación entro con pasirmonía a la habitación del rubio, se encontró con lo mismo de hace dos semanas. Aoyama luciendo tan tranquilo, durmiendo como se esperaba. Una sonrisa triste se dibujo en los labios de la fémina, una vez que se coloco a su lado, Aoyama ahora no lucía tan resplandeciente como otras veces, pero... aun era él.

-Buen días, Aoyama-san- pronunció bajo antes de ponerse hacer lo que comúnmente realizaba cuando era su turno de estar con Aoyama, limpio un poco, acomodo las almohadas del rubio así como también cambio sabanas sucias por unas limpias, se había pasado una noche estudiando todos los cuidados de personas en estado de... coma.

Con esos pensamientos en su cabeza preparo algo de té en la pequeña estufilla que se había instalado en el cuarto, hecho esto tomo asiento al lado del rubio, en una silla que se había puesto para la persona que decidiera pasar un rato con él. Algunos podían considerarlo aburrido o tedioso pero para Yaoyorozu no era nada de eso, sin duda las horas con Aoyama se pasaban volando.

Durante esas horas pensaba en un sin fin de cosas, algo que la hacía recordar algo en especial. Ese algo se trataba de la ocasión en la que habían sido emparejados durante el campamento de verano.

Fue de esas pocas veces en las que hablo con Aoyama.

"¿Ha visitado alguna vez Francia, _mademoiselle Yaoyorozu_?"

"Solo una vez cuando era pequeña"

Aoyama le regalo una sonrisa a Yaomomo.

"Cuando quiera, puedo mostrarle la Francia de ahora" ofreció el rubio y la chica de ojos onix quiso responder pero justamente en ese momento la liga de villanos ataco.

Yaoyorozu salió de sus recuerdos para mirar al rubio, le sonrió aun cuando sabía que este no podía verla.

-En verdad... me gustaría que me mostrara Francia, Aoyama-san- espeto Yaoyorozu sin poder decir algo más gracias al nudo que se formo en au garganta y las lagrimas que se colaron por sus mejillas, cayendo una por una a su regazo y solo una cayó y se disolvió en el té que bebía en ese momento.

Una lagrima que llevaba el anhelo de verlo despertar.

[...]

Ninguno mentía si decía que no extrañaban la presencia del rubio, Aoyama había cambiado desde hace ya un tiempo y cada uno lo reconocía a su manera.

-Aoyama-chan- llamo Tsuyu antes de entrar a la habitación del francés, no hubo respuesta eso no pudo evitar hacer sentir un poco triste a la azabache, se adentro junto a Shoji, el turno de ambos era alrededor de las 6 de la tarde, los días martes y jueves.

Durante esas horas se dedicaban a conversar donde incluían al rubio, intentaban mantenerlo al tanto de lo que había sucedido durante esas dos semanas, sabían que lo escuchaba algo les decía que si.

-Debe ser cansado estar en esa posición todo el tiempo- comentó Tsuyu sin dejar de ver el cuerpo inmóvil de su compañero de clases.

Shoji no respondió, hizo lo mismo que la más baja, observo al francés sin decir palabra alguna en su lugar se acerco y retiro la sabana que cubría al rubio y con verdadero cuidado tomo el cuerpo de Aoyama y lo cubrió primero con los brazos de su lado izquierdo y después con los derechos. Siguió al pie de la letra lo que había leído en aquel libro que pidió a Yaomomo, el contacto físico ayudaba a la persona en estado de coma a salir más rápido de ese estado.

Al menos... así decía aquel libro.

Tsuyu lo observo sin decir palabra alguna, con cuidado llevo una de sus manos a la frente del francés, retiro los cabellos que se colaban por su rostro y le sonrió.

-Ojala despiertes pronto, Aoyama...

[...]

Jirou no podía decir que era bastante unida al rubio o algo por el estilo, pero... más de una vez habían estado juntos en un equipo y claro, era su compañero así que durante dos horas, después de clases los días miércoles y viernes, ella se encargaría de tocar algo suave para el rubio.

-Aprendí esta canción hace algunos días, ojala te guste- aunque no recibiría una respuesta Jirou comenzó a tocar suavemente las cuerdas de su guitarra, las yemas de sus dedos deslizando y entonando el sonido agradable.

Al mismo tiempo que cantaba algo suave.

 _-Vamos al jardín, encontrarás algo esperado justo donde lo dejaste pero al revés y cuando finalmente lo encuentres verás como se a descolorado...-_ conforme cantaba una sonrisa se formo en su boca, era la primera vez que daba un "concierto" para una sola persona, se sentía nerviosa pero... continuo. _-todo se queda... donde lo dejaste, todo se queda... pero sigue cambiando muy ligeramente, de día y de noche en pequeñas formas, cuando todo se queda-_

El sonido de la melodía continuo, pero ya no hubo letra, tan solo una suave canción que conforme terminaba se hacía más y más lenta... hasta terminar completamente.

Una vez que termino se quedo en silencio, observando a su compañero sin decir palabra alguna estaba segura que le había escuchado o al menos, quería creer eso.

-Cuando despiertes, puede que vuelva a cantarla... pero solo si queda entre los dos- dijo Jirou sin dejar de ver al rubio y por supuesto, regalandole una sonrisa.

En verdad esperaba que despertara para escuchar su canción.

[...]

Sin lugar a duda cada uno ponía su grano de arena para ayudar al rubio, en lo más que podían ya fueran horas a su lado o ayudándolo con algo de terapia en sus piernas y brazos, tal como les había explicado Recovery girl, para una persona en el estado de Aoyama era bastante duro estar en su situación actual y sabían que las enfermeras hacían su trabajo, pero ellos querían ayudar también.

Sus músculos debían estar entumidos por tanto tiempo recostado sin movimiento alguno.

-Hoy comenzamos a perfeccionar nuevos ataques, muchos hemos tenido problemas con ello pero estamos dando lo mejor de nosotros- conforme hablaba Midoriya bajaba lentamente el brazo derecho de Aoyama, intentaba que hiciera el mayor movimiento posible aunque claro, sin intentar lastimarlo -dentro de unos días iremos a un entrenamiento especial en un nuevo campo, todavía no nos dan detalles sobre ello pero... sería bueno que despertaras y nos acompañaras, somos un grupo después de todo-

Midoriya se detuvo cuando comenzó a mover con cuidado los dedos de la mano derecha del rubio.

-Y tú... formas parte de él- agrego ahora tan solo acarició con cuidado cada dedo de la mano de Aoyama, sin decir palabra, tan solo miro y toco sus dedos percatándose a la perfección que Mina y Hagakure se habían encargado de los cuidados de Aoyama lo mejor posible, cortando y pintando sus uñas porque podía darse cuenta del brillo en las uñas de este.

No pudo evitar sonreír ante esto, cada uno... estaba poniendo de su parte para cuidar al rubio, cada uno... esperaba ansioso el despertar del rubio.

-Despierta pronto, Aoyama-kun- espeto regalandole una pequeña caricia en la mano -en verdad extraño nuestras conversaciones- confeso con sinceridad.

[...]

Para la desilusión de cada uno, Aoyama no despertó para aquel entrenamiento especial y eso fue algo estuvo en la cabeza de algunos, pero intentaron no distraerse, debían hacer lo mejor en su entrenamiento, perfeccionar sus nuevas técnicas y trabajo en equipo.

Aunque su grupo no estaba completo.

Sin duda fue un entrenamiento duro, para algunos fue una buena idea ir primero al hospital para visitar a Aoyama, antes de ir a los dormitorios puesto que una vez ahí seguramente caerían rendidos a sus camas y bueno... querían ver como estaba el rubio.

-Fue buena idea traer esto, seguro le gustará mucho- Mina en sus manos sostenía una lampará que hacía figuras de estrellas cuando la encendías y al francés le gustaban las estrellas.

-Estoy segura que si- dijo Yaoyorozu con una sonrisa, continuaron caminando por el pasillo hasta llegar a a habitación del francés, no se detuvieron en la recepción puesto que la enfermera encargada ya les conocía y en cierta forma, tenían un trasto especial por ella así que ya no era necesario papeleo y cosas así.

-¡Aoyama!- exclamo Hagakure antes de entrar a la habitación, estaba ansiosa por contarle todo lo que había avanzado en su entrenamiento pero al entrar a la habitación se encontró con una cama completamente vacía así como una habitación.

Sus compañeros se adentraron al cuarto sin pensarlo dos veces.

-¿Que hacen aquí?- preguntó una enfermera desde el maro de la puerta, que ninguno había visto antes.

Iida se acerco hasta la mujer.

-El paciente de esta habitación, Aoyama Yuuga, ¿sabe donde se encuentra?

La fémina miro con confusión al estudiante pero decidió dar una mirada a los documentos que recientemente le habían entregado de ese piso, una vez que encontró ese nombre volvió la vista a los jóvenes.

-Lo siento, su compañero...

[...]

Llegaron a los dormitorios en apenas 10 minutos, aunque muchas veces Iida les repitió que no corrieran tanto en los pasillos de la escuela como en el dormitorio, el corrió rápido para ser el primero en abrir la puerta de la habitación de Aoyama.

Pero Mina... ella fue la primera en ver dentro y la primera, en sentir como su corazón se estrujaba en su pecho.

Una habitación desolada, sin brillo alguno como Aoyama anteriormente la había adornado, ahora no tenía nada, tan solo la cama tendida pero no tenía esos espejos en todas partes ni la bola de disco en el techo.

Nada.

Era como si Aoyama nunca hubiese estado en esa habitación.

-Aoya...ma- musito Mina en un hilo de voz, sin poder decir más, una lagrima cayó por su ojos derecho para finalmente dar paso a un llanto que termino en el suelo de aquella desolada habitación.

Lloró de tal forma en la que sus compañeros no pudieron evitar dejarla sola, porque su llanto sin duda hizo que lo recordaran, cada uno recordó al rubio, recordaron sus peculiares poses, esa sonrisa que siempre lucía cada segundo del día o... esas ocasiones cuando lo ignoraban.

Lo aceptaban, lo habían ignorado en muchas ocasiones o simplemente no le prestaban atención alguna y ahora... no podían remediarlo ya.

Tal vez, habría sido necesario que les enseñaran que tarde o temprano, se pierden amigos y compañeros, pero ninguno pensaba que sería tan pronto y de una forma tan abrupta y en la que ninguno pudiera despedirse antes.

Pero ahora... era tarde.

Se sumieron en lo que sentían en ese momento que apenas uno pudo percatarse del sonido del ascensor y las voces que salían de el.

-Pronto te sentirás mejor querido, ¿quieres una menta?- ofreció Recovery girl al joven francés que solo negó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Aun siento un poco entumidos los brazos pero no mis piernas, ¿no es raro?- pregunto Aoyama a la heroína y esta quiso responder pero no pudo cuando notaron las presencias de todos los alumnos de 1A fuera de la habitación a la que se dirigían.

Aoyama miro entre confundido y preocupado a sus compañeros, estaban llorando y no sabía para nada el porque. Aunque quedo mucho más que esas dos cosas primeras cuando sintió la avalancha de varios de sus compañeros encima de él. Lo único que escucho antes de esto fue su nombre ser gritado por más de uno de sus compañeros.

Sin duda tenía demasiadas preguntas.

Tan solo se había ido unos días, ¿no?

[...]

 **El hermano de una amiga duro casi dos meses en coma por un accidente y cuando despertó sintió que solo habían pasado dos días, me dio sentimiento verla llorar cuando despertó.**

 **Habrá un extra~ esperenlo~**


	2. Compañeros

Compañeros

Aoyama no pudo evitar mostrarse sorprendido luego de escuchar a Recovery Girl poniéndolo al tanto de todo lo que había ocurrido aquellas tres semanas donde en realidad no estaba en coma, si no en un sueño inducido por la particularidad de aquella villana, la cual sin duda era peligrosa en manos equivocadas.

Pero la verdadera pregunta era, ¿Por qué había durado tanto tiempo?

-Puede deberse a la intensidad del ataque en aquel momento- fue lo único que Recovery Girl dijo respecto al tema de la duración de aquel coma inducido de Aoyama, no dijo nada al respecto, acepto la respuesta aun cuando no fue del todo lo que buscaba. - ¿Cómo te has sentido? - interrogo la anciana posando su mano sobre el hombro del joven estudiante.

El francés estaba un poco perdido en sus pensamientos, pero alcanzo a sentir la mano de la fémina y claro, escucho su pregunta.

-Oui, estoy mejor, aunque aún se sienten un poco entumidas mis piernas- contesto con simpleza, Chiyo tan solo sonrió a la respuesta del rubio.

-Asegúrate de venir después de clases los días martes y jueves, tendremos una terapia para que te sea más fácil volver a tus actividades cotidianas, ¿de acuerdo? - junto a sus palabras Recovery Girl ofreció una cálida sonrisa, al contrario, misma que sorprendió un poco al francés, no estaba muy acostumbrado a tanta amabilidad, pero bueno, era de esperarse de la heroína encargada de los cuidados de los estudiantes, no era para nada una sorpresa que tuviera ese trato con él.

Aoyama la correspondió, aunque fue un poco más sincera, de verdad le agradecía la molestia de darle tantos cuidados.

-Toma un dulce, querido- espeto la anciana ofreciéndole un pequeño recipiente lleno de pequeñas mentas -toma los que quieras- insistió.

El francés no pudo evitar tomar tan solo una menta del recipiente, el sabor de aquel dulce le invadió por completo la boca, fue… refrescante. Salió de la enfermería despidiéndose de la fémina que no hizo más que corresponder y recordarle que debía cuidarse lo más posible.

Además de procurar no sobre esforzarse, su cuerpo debía acostumbrarse nuevamente al movimiento.

\- ¡Aoyama!

El francés se sobresaltó un poco al ser llamado de repente, estaba arreglándose la camisa de botones que traía en ese momento cuando se percató de la presencia de Kaminari acercándose hacia él.

-Monsieur Kaminari- espeto el rubio - ¿necesita algo? –

Una vez que el rubio contrario estuvo ya delante del francés negó cuando recupero el aliento.

-Por lo que entendí hoy tendrías tu chequeo con Recovery Girl, ¿todo salió bien?

Aoyama no pudo evitar mostrarse sorprendido ante la pregunta de Kaminari, tal vez era una broma, espero con paciencia a que dijera algo como que era una broma y después le pasara de largo, como siempre.

Eso nunca llego.

-S-Si, todo está bien- fue lo único que atino a responder, una vez que abotono por completo su camisa se dispuso a caminar y sin siquiera esperarlo, el contrario se colocó a su lado para comenzar el camino hacia los dormitorios.

-Por cierto, Aoyama, ¿tienes alguna comida favorita? - pregunto el rubio con particularidad eléctrica, sacando un poco al contrario de sus pensamientos.

El francés no respondió, no le pasaba por la cabeza que estuviera conversando con Denki o, mejor dicho, que este se mostrara interesado sobre algo que tenía que ver con él; usualmente dirigían palabra solo cuando formaban equipo en alguna actividad de grupos y demás, pero nunca tuvieron una conversación verdaderamente… cercana.

-T-Tostadas- atino a responder mientras caminaban hacia los dormitorios.

\- ¿Con mantequilla y fruta?

Aoyama asintió ligeramente.

 **[…]**

Hubo una cosa que ninguno entendió de todo lo que había sucedido, ¿Por qué el cuarto de Aoyama estaba completamente vacío? Sin ningún rastro de sus pertenencias ni esos accesorios brillantes que lo adornaban, tenían preguntas para el francés, pero quedaron respondidas cuando el rubio recibió un par de cajas en la entrada, cajas que variaban de tamaño, pero resaltaban más las que eran mucho más grandes que el propio francés.

-Muy bien- dijo el rubio para sí mismo antes de tomar una de las cajas medianas de entre el montón de seis, de verdad no entendía porque su madre se le había metido a la cabeza el hecho de comprarle nuevas cosas para su habitación podría hacerlo sentir mucho mejor, pero bueno, ahora solo debía llevar una por una al ascensor y después a su cuarto, nada de otro mundo.

Sujeto la caja y se dio la vuelta para ir al ascensor.

\- ¡Aoyama!

Fue la segunda vez que se asustó un poco al ser llamado de forma tan sorpresiva.

\- ¿Llegaron las cosas nuevas para tu habitación? - pregunto el chico de cabello rojo y dientes puntiagudos, Kirishima Eijiro.

-O-Oui- fue lo único que atino a responder antes de dar un paso nuevamente hacia el pasillo donde estaba el ascensor, pero fue detenido esta vez con la presencia de Ojiro y Shoji, no dijo nada, no tuvo oportunidad cuando notó como cada uno tomo una caja, aunque el chico con varios brazos tomo más que los otros chicos - _attendre,_ no se molesten-

\- ¡Son muchas cajas! Además, son bastante pesadas- exclamo el pelirrojo.

-Un poco de ayuda no te vendrá mal, Aoyama- esta vez fue Ojiro quien hablo, dejando al francés bastante sorprendido.

Kirishima y Ojiro se pusieron en marcha hacia la habitación del rubio, ambos cargando dos cajas de tamaño medio, el rubio se quedó un poco absorto en sus pensamientos, al menos hasta que alguien toco su hombro ligeramente.

\- ¿Te sientes bien, Aoyama? - pregunto el chico de varios brazos al más bajo.

Aoyama no sabía que responder en realidad, no sabía cómo se sentía, si bien o… confundido. Sintió una sensación agradable en el pecho, algo cálido y desconocido, pero agradable.

- _Trés bien_ , _Monsieur_ Shoji- respondió Aoyama ahora limitándose a cargar la única caja que había podido tomar, aunque no tardo en sentir como el contrario la retiraba de sus brazos y ponía sobre las que él tenía. El rubio quiso protestar, pero antes de hacerlo el contrario comenzó a caminar, no le quedo más que suspirar y caminar al menos hasta su cuarto, no entendía de donde venía esa repentina amabilidad por parte de sus compañeros, pero… bueno, la agradecía en verdad, no le pasaba por la cabeza lo pesado que le sería llevar todas esas cajas por cuenta propia. Ahora bien, solo tendría el trabajo de desempacarlas y remodelar su cuarto a su gusto una vez más, su parte sin duda favorita.

Fue como el primer día de clases para su cuarto, tan solo tenía que desempacar poco a poco, aunque antes tomo la carta con la que las cajas habían llegado, sin duda reconoció a la perfección la letra de su madre.

" _Mi pequeño caballero, espero que te estés recuperando y cuidando de la forma más recomendable. Decidí mandarte algunas cosas más necesarias para tus clases y para ti por su puesto, hay ropa, productos para tu higiene y nuevos accesorios para tu habitación. Pronto estaremos contigo, aunque si lo necesitas puedes llamarnos y estaremos contigo lo más pronto posible, recuerda mi dulce rayo de sol, estamos contigo a pesar de la distancia, pero igual se que UA hace lo mayor posible por hacerte sentir en casa, pero aun así… no dudes en llamar. Tú hermana esta a solo 20 minutos de UA, ¡recuérdalo muy bien!_

 _Nos vemos pronto mi pequeño caballero, ¡todos te amamos y esperamos verte pronto!"_

Aoyama sintió unas cuantas lagrimas resbalar por sus mejillas justo cuando termino la carta, las retiro con delicadeza, no quería por nada del mundo manchar el hermoso escrito de su madre, aunque cuando desvió su mirada hasta el pie de la hoja pudo percatarse de tres pequeñas despedidas diferentes.

" _¡Recupérate pronto, ángel! Estoy ansiosa por verte, se que estás controlando mejor tu particularidad, ¡debes mostrarme!"_

" **Estoy ansiosa por verte ya hermanito, ¡si vuelves a tener un accidente no dudes en que voy a tomar el primer vuelo hacia Japón y matare a todo el que te haga daño!"**

" _Desde el fondo de mi corazón se que te estas recuperando de forma plena, aun así, por favor cuídate mucho y esfuérzate, se que estás dando todo de ti en UA, pero si algo sucede… iré enseguida, no lo pienses dos veces en llamarme si necesitas algo, te quiero~"_

Reconoció a la perfección cada escrito, se trataba de sus tres hermanas mayores, las que estaban en Francia todavía. No pudo evitar sentir su corazón llenarse de un sentimiento en verdad cálido, aunque no solo se quedo ahí en su lugar pudo sentirlo ya en todo su pecho, sentía… felicidad.

Nada más que mera felicidad, ansiaba verlas y por supuesto a su padre también, no podía dejar de imaginar la profunda voz de su padre llamándolo por apodos como " _Darling_ " o " _Honey_ " su familia sin duda era única, no contaba los días para verlos nuevamente, aunque conociéndolos… vendrían sin avisarle.

Quiso guardar la carta nuevamente en su sobre, pero se detuvo cuando escucho alguien tocando la puerta de su habitación, se apresuro a retirarse los rastros de lagrimas que aun tenía por las mejillas y claro, abrir la puerta también.

-Mademoiselle Yaoyorozu- pronunció el rubio cuando reconoció a la azabache fuera de su habitación.

-Aoyama, disculpa la intromisión, quería saber si querías tomar algo de té conmigo, recientemente compre algo de té de Sakura y…- Aoyama miro con algo de sorpresa a Yaoyorozu mientras esta continuaba -imagine que un poco te vendría bien para tu recuperación-

Yuuga no pudo evitar sonreír al escucharla, conocía a la azabache, sabía que ella tenía un corazón noble y una amabilidad impresionante, así como también un cariño hacia cada uno de sus compañeros, tal vez el entraba en ello.

-J'aimerais! - exclamo el francés sin agregar nada más salió no sin antes volverse al interior de su habitación para dejar la carta en su escritorio una vez hecho salió nuevamente para así ponerse en marcha junto a la fémina de cola de caballo hacia la sala de estar.

Espero un silencio mientras caminaban, pero no fue así.

-Estoy en verdad… muy feliz de que estés nuevamente con nosotros, Aoyama- dijo la azabache sin evitar sonreírle, al contrario que de igual manera devolvió la sonrisa.

-Merci, mademoiselle Yaoyorozu

Yaoyorozu no pudo evitar sentirse agradecida por la sonrisa del francés, aquellas tres semanas sin haberlo visto ni oído… sin duda le hicieron sentir como si lo hubiese ignorado todo el tiempo que llevaban de clases y ahora intentaba remediarlo, ahora que se percataba que por poco y nunca más lo volvería a ver u oír.

No agrego nada más ala conversación, al menos no nada referente al despertar de Aoyama, sus conversaciones se desviaron por completo hacia temas bastante agradables como que Yaoyorozu ya conocía la adorada Francia de Aoyama o que Aoyama sin duda no podía pasar por alto la excelente habilidad que la azabache tenía para elegir tés tan agradables y exóticos, eso hizo sonrojar a la vice presidenta.

Yaoyorozu no pudo evitar notar… que la presencia de Aoyama si era algo que ella disfrutaba.

 **[…]**

A eso de las 10 de la mañana se observo por ultima vez en el espejo notó perfectamente el rostro más delgado y algo que le molestaba más era que sus ojos estaban un poco hundidos, cosa que le desagrado en más de un sentido, pero bueno, era cuestión de tiempo para recuperar nuevamente esas horas que había perdido mientras "dormía". Con un poco de maquillaje oculto lo hundido de sus ojos, pero lo demás de su cuerpo… eso sí que sin duda tendría que esforzarse por cambiarlo.

Siempre había sido de un peso ligero pero lo que había perdido era algo exagerado, debía recuperarlo bueno al menos una parte de ello, tal vez así recuperaría algo de color también. Pero ya pensaría en eso después, ahora simplemente quería asistir a sus clases con normalidad, su peso y demás podían esperar ya debía ponerse al tanto de todo lo que se había perdido.

Tal vez en su uniforme normal casi no se notaba, pero en el de deportes fue algo completamente diferente, sus brazos más delgados fueron algo que más de uno notó, pero no se les dio oportunidad de decir algo al respecto cuando la clase comenzó.

Carreras de relevos.

Nunca tuvo opción de ser elegido por lo que no lo pensó dos veces para ir con Mina o Shoji, aunque le sorprendió cuando alguien le toco por el hombro.

-Aoyama- le llamo el chico de orbes heterocromáticos haciendo estremecer ligeramente al rubio.

\- ¿O-Oui? - ni siquiera le cruzaba por la cabeza que era lo que Todoroki quería con él, apenas y se habían dirigido palabra alguna vez.

\- ¿Quieres hacer la carrera de relevos juntos?

Bien, eso sorprendió en más de un sentido al francés, se quedó estático apenas notando como un ligero sonido en respuesta salió de sus labios para el mitad pelirrojo y albino, fue suficiente para él por lo que no lo pensó dos veces en ir directo a la línea en donde todos se estaban formando, Aoyama sería el primero en salir junto a Uraraka, Shoji, Tokoyami y Asui.

Les dieron tan solo dos minutos para prepararse.

\- ¿Están listos? - interrogo Aizawa en general, recibió un "si" por parte de los 5 que ya estaban en la línea, tan solo fue necesario un silbatazo para que la carrera comenzara, la encabezo Shoji, seguido por Uraraka quien era seguida por Aoyama y Tokoyami.

Eran carreras de relevos, no era una competencia en verdad, pero sin duda cada uno estaba dando lo mejor de sí.

Aoyama nunca fue bueno para las carreras, ni algo que tuviera ver con actividades físicas, pero debía dar lo mejor de él si quería alcanzar ya a sus compañeros había dormido lo suficiente y ahora ya no era momento para eso; debía pensar en su sueño de volverse héroe, debía tener en mente a su familia y… amigos, no, no eran amigos no podía considerarlos eso si el no había puesto de su parte para acerarse a ellos y tan solo se mantenía en su "burbuja" además, era obvio que ellos no lo consideraban un amigo tampoco.

Pensó en ello mientras corría, sin notarlo había dejado atrás a Tokoyami, ahora tan solo estaba detrás de Shoji y Uraraka, cada vez más cerca de su relevo, no supo de donde saco la reserva de energía para correr lo suficiente para ya poder ver perfectamente a Todoroki aunque se quedo a mitad de la carrera cuando la vista de le nublo de repente, las piernas le flaquearon y sin más soltó la cinta que tenía en la mano para entregar en su relevo, cayó cual saco de papas en al duro suelo de la pista.

La cabeza le dolió en más de un sentido, pero no fue competencia para el dolor de todo su cuerpo siendo amortiguado por aquella dureza del suelo, su vista era lo suficientemente nublada para no reconocer nada de lo que sucedía mientras el yacía en el suelo.

Pero sus oídos no fallaron, esta vez escucho voces llamándolo… las voces de sus compañeros.

Mismas que callaban mientras cerraba nuevamente los ojos.

No quería dormir, no de nuevo.

 **[…]**

 **El desmayo de Aoyama se debe a la perdida de peso, no se asusten, usualmente se llega a perder mucho cuando se está en coma xDDD**

 **Tengo un headcanon donde Aoyama tiene cuatro hermanas mayores, una de ellas vive en Japón y cerca de Aoyama por si algo sucede~**

 **Decidí dividirlos en varios extras, este es el primero~**

 **¡Todos aman a Aoyama!**


End file.
